The Waitress and the Rich Boy
by wwedesires
Summary: Brianna Garcia works at Happy Times Family Diner. She's worked there since she were 21 years old. Putting up with a lot of guests' BS, she's never dealt with anyone who irked her soul like he does.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back once again after this idea popped into my head. Hope ya'll enjoy;p Also this is sort of AU in the sense that Brie is not a diva.**

Happy Times Family Diner.

That's where Brianna Garcia spent many hours throughout her day. She was granted the job at age 21, after she wanted to steer from her five year job at the local grocery store. Now at 31, she remains satisfied here at Happy Times.

She's experienced many different people, as you shall working at such a place. Young folks and old ones. Rich folks and not so rich ones. Plus the nice and generous and the mean and greedy. Despite the horrible people she encounters, it is safe to say Brianna loves working at the diner. Could she see herself retiring there, probably not. But Brie is a people person and she loves serving people and making them happy.

However, there was one regular who came in a couple times a month. One she got stuck with about 75 percent of the time. Someone who was well known and never grew tired of letting people know that. A man who expected the whole restaurant to drop everything as soon as he walked through the door.

 _Randy Orton_

That man irked Brie's soul. He always came in here with his girlfriend and they were both rude and rowdy. Not to mention picky and ungrateful. Brie is so tempted to ask why they come here so often to only insult nearly everything on the menu. But any money is good money. Even if that means having to put up with the third generation superstar himself.

Brie sighs to herself as she watches Randy and his girl, the one she can't remember the name of, walk to the back of the diner. She knows she'll end up getting their table, so she slowly walks over there and prepares for the worse.

"Welcome to Happy Times Family Diner." Brie says with a bright smile. "Would you guys like to start with anything to drink?"

"Of course we would," the dark haired woman across from Randy says with an attitude. "Why do you always welcome us here. It's not like we don't know where we are."

"It's just our policy ma'am." Brie does her best to keep her smile.

The woman looks Brie in the eyes. "I figured you'd know my name by know. It's Kim sweetie."

Brie clenches her teeth. "I apologize ma- I mean Kim."

Randy snickers. "Alright babe. I think it's time to order something." Of course he'd find something like this funny. "I'll talk a water." He leans back with his arm on the back of the seat.

"Since the water is the best thing here, I'll have one as well." Kim says with an eye roll.

Brie smiles at the two. "I'll be right back with your waters." She turns around with a glare on her face. Curse all her co-workers for not taking this table. Even when she doesn't have to wait on the two, they persist on knowing where she is as they "enjoy her service." More like enjoy picking on her and making her time with them miserable.

A fellow waitress and Brie's best friend, Natalya gives Brie a reassuring smile. "Already giving you a hard time huh?"

"You really have to ask?" Brie says with a sigh. "I just hope they don't take all day ordering this time."

"Next time, I'll do the honor of serving those bastards." Natalya adds with a slight giggle.

"Why Nattie? They'll just ask for me." Brie brings a hand to her chin.

"Don't sit around too long. You know how impatient they are." Natalya teases before she heads back to her own guests.

Brie sighs again as she grabs the waters and makes her way back to the couple. "Waters are up! You two ready to order?" She grabs her pen and notepad.

Randy looks at his water then back at Brie. "Would you mind bringing me a lemon?"

"I could bring it to you with your food if you wish?" Brie offers.

Randy ponders on the idea as if he really needs to think this over. "No thanks. I'd like it now." Kim shakes her head with a smile.

"Alrighty, I'll be right back then." Brie swears she could strangle the two right here if it didn't mean losing her job and getting charges on her. She returns with a smile on her face and the lemon on a napkin. "Ready to order now?"

"Hmm I think I'll have a lemon as well." Kim pipes up.

Randy shakes his head this time. "Let's order first babe." Brie takes a small sigh of relief. "What looks good to you Miss Brianna?" God she really wishes he wouldn't use her full name. First off, he doesn't know her personally or well enough to use it. Second, she doesn't allow jerks to use it.

"The shrimp is really good today!" Brie smiles.

Kim snorts. "That's a first."

"Yeah no joke." Randy adds. "I would order a burger but since they're usually sloppy, I might just try the shrimp." Brie goes to write that down before Randy stops her. "I said I might want that not that I did." He waves a finger at her like she's a dog.

"Aren't you like a big health nut?" Kim looks up at Brie. "Why would you recommend the shrimp? You know, they're animals too."

Brie tilts her head. "Well technically they're considered, crustceans or arth-"

Kim rudely cuts her off. "Okay I'm ready to order! Gosh." Brie looks down at her pad ready to take her order.

"I guess we'll share the shrimp." Randy sets his menu down. "With that, we'd like the half slab of ribs and for the two sides, cole slaw and macaroni." He hands her his menu with his stupid smirk.

Brie is tempted to snatch the thing right from him but she doesn't. "You don't even know if I want that." Kim glares at him.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He takes the menu back from Brie and looks over the menu again. She taps her foot as she grows impatient. So much for them not being here all day. "What would you like?" After about two minutes looking over the menu, he looks back up at Kim.

"On second thought, what you ordered was fine." Kim reaches across the table and squeezes his hand. God this woman just said she didn't want what he ordered, and then goes back and tells him he can order it. These to really need to be banned from this diner.

"So I have the half slab of ribs with the macaroni and cole slaw. Along with the large bowl of shrimp?"

"You got it right this time," Randy says with a chuckle which earns a giggle from Kim, referring to their previous visit when Brie had gotten their order wrong.

Brie squeezes her pen. "Yep, all right. I'm going to go get your order through so your food arrives in a timely manner." She walks away with what pride she has left.

"God you look a mess." Natalya sends Brie a playful smile.

Brie sticks out her tongue. "Shut it you."

Randy and Kim spend about and hour and a half at the diner. All the while, tiring Brie out with request to go get them a refill or clean up a major spill they made. She never heard not even one 'please' or 'thank you' from them either. They finally leave much to Brie's luck, unfortunately, they decided to leave the table a complete mess.

Brie frowns as she makes her way to the disastrous table. She barely manages to stop herself from screaming once she sees her two dollar tip. She snatches the money from the table. "Until next time," she mumbles to herself.

 **After writing this first chapter, this most likely will end up being a three shot story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Another day, another dollar.

Today was a great day for Brie. The diner only really got slammed once or twice and the rest of the day has been a smooth sail. The majority of the tips were well and that left Brie content. She has a little over an hour left before it was time to head home and she was positive the rest of her shift would be one of relaxation.

Brie makes her way to the table she just got done serving to clear the rest of the dishes off. She picks up the four remaining cups and the presence when she turns around makes her jump a bit, dropping all four cups.

"Didn't mean to scare you like that." Randy laughs and retrieves the cups for her.

"Oh um thanks," she quickly takes the cups from him. Great, she gets to spend her last hour with this guy. She hasn't seen him in weeks but the last time he and his girlfriend were here, they were nothing but rude.

"This table all good?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, all good!" Brie delivers the cups to the dish washer and heads back to the table. "Where's your girlfriend?" She asks, not really caring.

"She had business to take care of," Randy claims getting settled in his booth. "Couldn't risk being this close and not coming to eat here."

She gives him a look. "Oh, so you actually like eating here?"

"Yeah, I love it!" He exclaims. "Kim has the problem with it." He adds leaning back.

"Ah, I see." She taps her pen on her paper. "Will you be having the water today"

"Actually no," he smiles. "I'll take the lemonade."

"I'll be right up with that then." Brie smiles and heads off to get his drink. Weird. He doesn't seem to be obnoxious like he usually is. Impossible, besides it's way too early in the night to tell.

"What's wrong with you? You don't look as annoyed as you do when he usually comes in?" Natalya says with a smile.

Brie glances back over at the table. "That's because he isn't being annoying at all. He's actually being kind of polite."

Natalya clutches at her heart playfully and her eyes get wide. "Randy Orton? Polite?" She snorts. "Well do you notice anything else?"

Brie sends a small peek to the table then turns back to her friend. "Should I?"

"Yes silly," Natalya smiles and takes Brie by the shoulders to turn her back around. "He doesn't have that mean witch with him." She explains.

Brie rolls her eyes. "Yeah, as if he isn't being mean because she isn't around." She moves over to make his lemonade. "He'll be rude in a second. He's not done warming up." Brie heads back over to the table as her blonde friend rolls her eyes this time.

"Your lemonade is here," Brie presents with a smile. "You ready to order or not yet?"

"I'm ready whenever you are Miss Brianna," he utters with that cocky smirk. What a tool. At least he isn't being a complete jerk tonight. "You know," he continues. "It's so great to have a constant waitress. One that you can guarantee will also be waiting on you no matter what." He folds his arms and leans closer to Brie.

She stares into his baby blue eyes and dares to say that she doesn't see the same man she witnessed being so cold to her a couple weeks back. That can't be. Randy Orton is known for making girls gush and drool over him. This same look does it right there. He's just throwing on the charm tonight. Wouldn't be he first time he tried flirting to get his food cheap or free.

Not tonight bud.

Brie smiles, looking down at her notepad and back up at him. "What will you be having tonight?"

"I'm gonna go with the Western omelette tonight with your number if that's alright." He flirts with a wink.

Brie sends him a laugh and it's more of a pathetic one if anything. "Do you always flirt with other women when your girlfriend isn't around?"

"Who says I was flirting?" He gives her yet another smirk.

"Well you just asked for my number." She explains with a dumbfounded look.

"I never said I wanted to date you or anything. Just wanting to be friendly." He looks up at her with a serious expression.

"Were you serious about the Western omelette or no?" She asks in a serious manner.

"For sure. Along with a side of hash browns and a tall class of OJ. What do you say to that number?" He asks curiously.

Brie glares at the tatted man before her and crosses her arms. "Well I typically don't lend my numbers to customers, let alone to rude ones so I'm going to have to pass on your latest offer." She gives him his answer before walking away.

"Now there's that Brianna I know!" Natalya laughs. "That annoyed look has returned to your lovely face." She teases.

"He just asked me for my number. I don't know what he's pulling but I'm throwing it right back at him." Brie smiles proudly.

"Well he isn't a bad looking man." Natalya admits.

"Ew Natalya!" Brie scrunches her face up. "Don't talk so loud, he'll hear you."

"Ew Brianna," Natalya mocks. "I don't think he would mind hearing us. You better appreciate him being nice while the witch isn't here."

Brie rolls her eyes. "We've been over this already Nat. I didn't give him my number so watch how nasty he'll be when I bring him his food." She whispers her last sentence.

Natalya raises an eyebrow. "Wanna bet on that?"

"You are being ridiculous Nattie. I am not going to bet you on this." She crosses her arms and looks at Randy who gives her a small smile, making her turn back around.

Natalya smirks. "Look at him, grinning like a fool. He's finally been released from the witch's spell." She laughs out loud.

Brie slaps her on the arm playfully. "Oh would you hush up." she giggles.

"Order up Breezy!" the chef from the back calls out to Brie.

"Thanks Tom." She grabs the plate. "Now excuse me Natalya, I'll be right back." She sticks her tongue out at Natalya.

"Here you are." She sets Randy's plate in front of him.

"That was fast. Thanks." He looks up at her with a smirk.

She frowns. "Excuse me?" Brie really wasn't expecting a 'thank you' at all.

"I said that was fast." He responds again.

"No after that."

"Thank you?" He looks up at her.

"Oh," she wipes her hands on her apron. "I didn't know you knew those words existed." She shrugs.

He chuckles. "Nice one Brie. Are you a comedian?"

"No just a teller of the truth." She gives him a cocky smile.

He chuckles once again. "Ya know, you really are something."

"I know," is all she says before walking away. "I hope he doesn't stay here long. I want to get home." Brie says to Natalya, making her way back to her. As she wished, he doesn't take long eating at all.

Brie approaches the table as Randy prepares to leave and just in time to see him throw down a $20 tip. "Woah, what are you doing?"

"Am I not supposed to tip?" He turns to her with a questioning look.

"Well yeah, you are. It's just last time you came here you-"

He cuts her off. "Well last time I was being an asshole and now I'm making up for it. Do you mind?"

Brie shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "I don't, no. It's just, that's a really big tip."

"Just consider it a favor that doesn't need to be returned," he brings her hand up to his mouth before lightly kissing the back of it. Brie doesn't know why, but she doesn't have it in her to pull her hand away. "See you later Brianna."

Brie is left standing there to ponder on the WWE star's sudden change in attitude.

 **Randy layin on the charm thinkin he slickxD**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's really been almost a week since the last chapter? Wow!**

It has been a couple months since Randy has been by the diner. Which is very rare since he's always been around monthly. Brie just assumes his wrestling schedule got hectic, not allowing him to have time to make it.

Brie really shouldn't care anyway. For the past year or so he's been nothing but a growing migraine. There were times when he came to the diner with his girlfriend and times when he came without her. He did tend to be much more nicer when she wasn't around, bu Brie hardly noticed. All she saw was the same self-entitled jerk. One she wishes had taken his service elsewhere.

His very last visit a couple months back was one where he came alone. Besides the flirting, he seemed to be a completely different person. Natalya was right, Randy was an attractive man but Brie would never date him. He just wasn't her type. Does she even have a type though?

Bries runs her hand through her dark her as she makes the turn onto her street. Just returning from her run to the grocery store has her feeling happy. Knocking off the last chore on her to-do list leaves her wondering how she's going to spend the rest of her day.

A look of irritation crosses her face as an unfamiliar black car is parked in her usual parking spot. Normally Brie wouldn't be too bothered because whenever someone steals that spot, it's her sister Nicole. But unless Nikki recently purchased an expensive looking vehicle, it's someone else.

Brie shakes her head and chooses to ignore it, choosing another spot and parking there. She pops the trunk to retrieve her groceries. "Let me help you with those."

Hearing the deep voice belonging to Randy brings her right hand to her heart. "Oh my god Randy," her eyes grow wide. "How did-how did you find my apartment?"

Grabbing most of Brie's groceries, he delivers his response with a smile. "As creepy and stalker like as it sounds, I was chatting with your friend and she may have slipped." He closes the trunk for her.

"Ah I see." Brie nods. "And I guess that," she points to the black car in her spot, "is your car?"

"You would be right Brianna. But these bags are pretty heavy. Were you going to invite me in?" He raises in eyebrow.

"Of course." She says with a smile. "Let me introduce you to el apartameto de Brianna."

"You're Hispanic?" He questions, raising his hand to block the sun.

"I am. I guess you can learn so much about a person when you get to know them instead of being rude." Brie sasses as she holds the door open for him.

"I supposed I'm not living that one down huh?"

All she gives him is a giggle as she makes her way to apartment 1B. "God I forgot what it's like to live in one of these." Entering the apartment, Randy glances around the area Brie calls home.

"What are you trying to say?" Brie sets her groceries on the counter and looks over at him.

"Nothing at all." He says with a chuckle. "Just so use to being in my home that's all." He shakes his head with a smile.

Brie begins to unpack the food. "Then maybe you should get out more."

Randy delivers a laugh and makes his way to the kitchen to help Brie to put away groceries. When that's finished, they sit at her table with beverages. Him with coffee and her with green tea. The two have an unexpected minute to just gaze at one another. It isn't awkward, they just spend the moment to appreciate the silence.

"I'm getting to know you more and I really like that." Randy speaks the whole sentence looking in to her beautiful brown eyes.

Brie looks down at her tea with a blush. If anyone would have told Brianna Garcia that she would be feeling nervous and flirtatious around Randy Orton as nice as she is, she probably would have slapped you. After she feels her face cooling down she looks back up at him.

"So, are you going to tell me about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?" She smiles.

"Any siblings?" Randy shrugs.

"I actually have a sister." Brie perks up.

"You have a sister?" His face is a mixture of curiosity and shock.

"A twin actually. her name is Nikki."

"Wow," Randy exclaims leaner forward. "I would have never guessed."

"That's her right there." Brie says as she pulls up a picture of the two on her phone.

Randy takes the phone and examines the photo. "I can tell you two apart."

"I would hope so. You've been in the diner so many times well enough to know my face." Brie mocks.

"Not that," Randy explains. "You can just tell who is who."

"Oh yeah?" Brie crosses her arms and leans back. "How?"

"Well for starters your sister has a more fuller face than yours." He adds.

"Oh," Bries says uncrossing her arms.

"Why?" Raises an eyebrow. "What'd you think I was gonna say?"

Brie shakes her head. "Nothing. It just seems people usually notice her boob job before anything else."

"I didn't notice that at all until you told me." He chuckles.

"Yeah right." She takes her phone back. "What about you? Any siblings?"

"Two actually," he folds his hands into one another. "Two younger. Nate and Becky."

"Ah so you're the oldest of the bunch. You seem like you might be the youngest." Brie jokes.

Randy leans his head back with a laugh. "I'll admit, that was a good one. But I can already tell you're the oldest."

"How so?" Brie asks. He's actually wrong, Nikki is the oldest but only by sixteen minutes. But Randy doesn't have to know that just yet.

He shrugs. "You just seem so mature. More than a lot of adults I know. You're so good-hearted and put up with anyone's shit, even my own. Which I'm sorry for by the way."

Brie feels her cheeks growing warm again. "Thanks, but I'm actually the youngest." She adds with a giggle.

"Oh," Randy scratches his head. "I guess I was wrong then."

"A lot of people tend to think I'm the oldest though." Brie smiles. "So um what happened to, Kim was it?"

"Things just didn't work with us. We wanted different things, she was always starting trouble." He shrugs. "I wasn't feeling it."

"I'm gl-sorry to hear that." She gives him a sympathetic look.

Randy grins. "Thanks. At least I can move on and find someone else. You got a man in your life?"

The brunette shakes her head with a laugh. "No, not me. I'm all about my work."

"Is that all you do?"

"Is that all you do?" She counters.

"Fair enough." He leans back. "So instead of taking my number down, I have another proposal."

"And that is?" Brie asks with suspicion.

"You come to my show tonight," he says with his signature smirk. "And after that, maybe dinner?"

"So Randy Orton wants me to come to his wrestling show tonight?" Brie giggles.

How this man managed to become a completely different person, Brie will never know. Months ago, she could NEVER see herself sitting in her apartment with this man, let alone consider going to his wrestling show.

* * *

Brie has to admit, when Randy and her first pulled up to the arena, she didn't expect to enjoy herself at all. She only said yes to coming here because she didn't want to be rude.

However, as the show progressed, she found herself growing more and more interested and entertained at the people before her. How they managed to do all those moves with their bodies truly memorized Brie.

Randy is in the main event tonight, facing some guy Dean. His theme hits and she watches as her walks casually to the ring. Once in the ring, he approaches the turnbuckle. Striking his signature pose and sending a wink Brie's way.

People say in life you need to take chances. Sadly, Brie has't been one to take many. She doesn't know where this sudden companionship with Randy will take off and who knows? Maybe they'll end up with one another. But only time with tell and that's a chance Brianna Monique Garcia is willing to take.

 **And there we have it, the lovely Brandy(: Thank you all for the reviews and favorites!**


End file.
